Blackout
Blackout is the current leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta in BZPower Battles. Biography Early life Blackout was created in 148,450 BGC along with Starscream, Barricade, Brawl, and Bonecrusher in order to drive the Vrai out of the Matoran Universe. He later became a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, and created several species of Rahi such as Blade Dragons, Frost Vultures and Acid Tunnelers. By 66,000 BGC, Blackout had created an incredibly complex plan to take over the Matoran Universe, and began recruiting a large army of minions in order to complete it. When Makuta Treyiah began asking too many questions, Blackout had him eliminated. Beginning of the plan Around the time of the Great Cataclysm, Blackout first encountered by Zev Raregroove. Blackout defeated him, but was then seriously injured by the Vortixx Faust. Blackout followed Zev to the Green Belt of Voya Nui, which he bombed out of existence. After a long time spent fighting Zev, during which both Malygos and Ynot betrayed him, Blackout had Icarax assassinated, and then killed the Makuta responsible. He was then contacted by Kil'Jaeden, who allied himself with Blackout, only to disappear afterward. Blackout arranged for the Kanohi Vahi to be stolen. It was used to power the Vahi Cube, which rewound time by six months in order to eliminate the Five Kings Treaty and release an army of minions upon the universe. Several weeks later, Ynot and Silver-Silver attacked Destral and encountered Blackout, who then began fighting them. He eventually defeated them, completed his takeover of the Matoran Universe, and displaced Ynot into Chronospace in order to stop him from interfering. After Xeno was contacted by Ynot, Blackout appeared before him and threatened to kill the rogue Vrai if he did not tell him where Shika was. He then teleported away, and revealed his plans of universal domination to Le Chiffre, Xavalis, Malygos, Wrath, Hydraxis, and Tyrigosa. Beginning of the end Blackout was later approached by Kil'Jaeden, who offered him help in taking over Bara Magna. Blackout accepted, and ordered Kil'Jaeden to find and kill Malygos. Blackout then teleported to the Great Volcano and killed Tuma. He then gave Malygos and the others an ultimatum: surrender within three hours, or risk the destruction of a random inhabited location on Bara Magna. He later engaged Malygos in a battle on board the Magister's Terrace. Eventually, he found himself and Malygos to be equally matched, so he instead teleported to his city-ship Darkmount. Later, he traveled to the Matoran Universe, which had been earlier taken apart to create Darkmount, and back to Bara Magna, where he utterly destroyed a group of Vrai soldiers. He gave Ynot a subspace communication device, which would allow him to listen to any non-encrypted transmission in the galaxy. Blackout then proceeded to initiate the final phase of his plan, using Darkmount to destroy Coridan VI, ordering his fleet to attack random planets within the galaxy and placing unstable hadrium in the cores of Earth and Bara Magna, destroying them. Later, he used a crystal found in Coreli's core to awaken the Makuta Starscream, Barricade, Brawl, and Bonecrusher, and proceeded to activate the Theta Gate. He was attacked by five Sentinels, whom he defeated and sent to be studied and reverse-engineered. A perfect working copy of a Sentinel was created and thrown into the Theta Gate, creating an army of Sentinels. Ynot then arrived and attacked Blackout's forces. Blackout ordered his fellow Makuta into battle. Blackout allowed Ynot to think that he had the upper hand, but when the Makuta Anima gave Blackout an ultimatum, Blackout simply stepped back and revealed his plan: allow the entire Makuta species to ascend to a higher plane of existence, and then use the newly gained power to take over the universe. Artrix suddenly arrived and tried to arrest Blackout, so Blackout killed her. When Ynot used a ruby given to him by the dying Artrix to summon Teridax, Blackout engaged the former Makuta leader in battle, and easily defeated him. Blackout, Starscream, Barricade, Brawl and Bonecrusher then combined into a super-Makuta known as Bruticus. When Bruticus was defeated, however, the Enhanced Makuta triggered "planetary destruct sequence delta" and escaped to parts unknown. 29 hours later, Darkmount dropped out of warp in orbit of the prison planet Impel Down. Blackout bombarded the city, and he teleported down to the surface with a squad of Rahkshi. While the Rahkshi began freeing the prisoners, Blackout confronted Liquid Ocelot in his cell. He killed the Vortixx, and took his platinum arm as a trophy. He later boarded the Shadow Flare and proceeded to blow up the Shadow Proclamation's base. Some time later, Blackout cyberformed Gorlam Prime, turning its entire surface into metal, which was used in order to create a fleet to conquer the remaining free worlds of the galaxy. His plans were temporarily stopped when a joint force of warships invaded Impel Down, and succeeded in trapping Blackout and his entire army within the Muta-Gaath Nebula. Return By 50,000 AGC, Blackout had returned to the known universe. Using a newly built warship known as the Twilight, he obliterated Z'traa, Nebulos, and Quintessa, at which point he, and everyone else, was kidnapped by a trio of mysterious beings and forced to battle a Matoran in a black suit. Starscream then proceeded with an attempt to take over the Twilight and turn on Blackout and the others, which quickly failed. Blackout then captured nine of his alternate-universe incarnations in order to power the Conduit. However, he was attacked by Naju and Tahar'ok, though Blackout managed to survive. Following this, Blackout was captured by Ricochet and his Targetmaster partners. He managed to escape, capturing Ricochet in the process. Later, Blackout's base was attacked by the combined forces of Kakamu, Ynot, Tahar'ok, and Zev Raregroove. When the Conduit was activated, a Great Being named Merlin placed all the combatants in control of Great Spirit robots, and they began to battle a reborn Naju. At some point after this, Blackout wound up looking for Atlantis, which he managed to take control of. After the Battle of Lantea, Blackout retreated to Mata Nui II, combined Atlantis and Darkmount into an even larger city-ship, and somehow got into a fight with Yon's ship. He then teleported to the Shattered Mirror universe, and ended up near its version of Bara Magna. After a conflict between himself and that universe's version of Ynot, he joined forces with him to destroy the normal reality's Ynot. He returned to the normal universe and attacked the newly-recreated Earth. When Ynot arrived, Blackout and the parallel Ynot apparently won, burying the rogue Makuta underneath a collapsed skyscraper. Abilities and traits Blackout is in full control of the Kraata powers, and can also control eclipse energy and separate into a swarm of nanites. All of these abilities have been significantly strengthened after Blackout absorbed his past incarnation and the Vahi Cube. Trivia *Blackout was inspired by a Transformers character of the same name. Appearances *BZPower Battles Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:BZPower Battles